


Need Your Love

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: Post-Battle of Hogwarts; one-shot. Ron and Hermione find solace in one another immediately after the battle. Complete!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Hey again all! This will be one of two one-shots that I am posting this weekend. I am also working on the next chapter of LIT so that should be out soon! This one turned out super smuttier than I originally anticipated but...oh well *shrugs to self*. Hope you enjoy! Happy smutty Saturday :)

**Need Your Love**

_I need your love to give me hope when I can't breathe_

_I need your love to lift me up when I am weak_

_I need your love when I hate every part of me_

_I need your love to set me free_

_I need your love…._

_Need Your Love - Gryffin, Noah Kahan, and Seven Lions_

* * *

It was over. The war was done.

Although the sentiment provided a sense of relief, so many were left wounded and the destruction from the war itself was still evident.

Hermione glanced around the Great Hall, observing the scene before her. So many people were huddled together in attempts to comfort one another. So many lives were lost today and Hermione couldn't bear to look over at the Weasley family, who had essentially become her own family over recent years. They had lost someone very special and Hermione could feel the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. She knew she needed to get out of there and fast, not yet ready to show her emotions to the world. 

Hermione had managed to slip quietly out of the Great Hall, her body yearning for the warmth of a steamy shower to soothe her aching muscles. Her mind raced with thoughts of the past year as she climbed the staircase in the Gryffindor tower slowly towards the girls' bathroom. 

Once inside, Hermione discarded her clothing from her body. The room was empty, she observed thankfully, and she walked towards the closest shower she could find. She turned the water on with a flick of her wand, stepped inside, and was instantly hit with scalding hot water. She didn't even bother turning the dial to cool it down. Hermione moaned in appreciation as the water penetrated her skin, effectively washing away traces of blood and dead skin that caked her body. She let the sounds of the trickling water take over and she spent several minutes washing away the remaining dirt, almost as if she was trying to wash away the painful memories of the last several months. 

Consumed with overwhelming emotions that threatened to spill over, Hermione reached for her towel to wrap around herself, just before slipping and falling roughly on her bottom in the shower stall. The water from the shower rained down on top of her head as her towel clad body became completely drenched. The all-consuming emotions bubbled over and she couldn't stop the cascading tears that started to fall from her face. 

Hermione placed her head in her hands as her body racked with sobs, finally letting out months worth of frustration, worry, anger, sadness, and fear. _The war was over but the battle scars remained._

Hermione raised her head slowly to turn her hand palm facing up, viewing the deep gash that now lined her entire arm. _Mudblood._

Hermione whimpered as she closed a hand over the writing. She rested her head back on the cool tile of the shower wall, releasing a flood of new tears. 

"Hermione?" A soft voice called out, forcing Hermione to turn her head at the sound of Ginny Weasley's voice coming from just inside the door of the girls' bathroom. "Is that you? Are you alright?" 

Hermione bit her lip to hold in her loud sobs, breathing heavily as she let the water continue to drip down her face, mixing in with the continuous flow of tears. 

She heard the door close softly, indicating that Ginny had exited the room. 

Hermione wrapped her towel tighter around her midsection. She closed her eyes and attempted to breathe slowly and deeply, inhaling the excessive steam radiating from the shower. As much as she wanted all of the anxiety from the past seven years to melt away, it wasn't quite working.

Suddenly, Hermione heard the door open again, but this time the person didn't speak. She kept her eyes closed tightly, not ready to meet the pitiful gaze of whoever it was that was interrupting her. 

This person had now managed to slide open her shower curtain with a quick _swoosh_. Hermione wasn't quite sure she cared who it was, but the person who came at the forefront of her mind was…

_Ron._ A hand closed around her knee gently. Hermione would recognize that hand anywhere. It was large, firm, but also soft at the same time. It was the same hand that wrapped around her torso in the heat of the battle, eagerly returning her kiss so passionately like their lives depended on it. Somehow, they had both managed to survive it all and he was here. Now. Watching her in her most vulnerable state. 

Hermione started to shake, both from the water cooling down and the heat of Ron's touch as he started to rub circles on her bare knee, just inches away from the barrier of her towel that covered only the most intimate parts of herself. 

"Hermione…" He finally spoke, his voice wavering. "Open your eyes love, _please_." 

Hermione shuddered and fluttered her eyes open to meet Ron's blue orbs. He was crouched in front of her, his body halfway into the stall with her. His eyes revealed deep concern as he studied her intensely. He too displayed various cuts and gashes across his face,, not yet having showered. His auburn hair was covered in so much dirt that it almost appeared as the same shade of brown as hers.

Hermione felt her lips trembling as they stared at each other, silently communicating their mutual agony over recent events. She knew how much pain Ron was in, particularly after the loss of his brother, Fred. 

_Fred, Lupin, Tonks._ Fresh tears poured from her eyelids then and she couldn't stop the cries that came from her mouth. 

Ron's body shifted in an instant and he moved his still fully-clothed body completely into the stall so that he was sitting next to her. He gathered Hermione swiftly into his arms, pulling her body close to his, resting his cheek tightly against her damp hair. "It's okay, you're safe now, it's over," he eventually murmured, rubbing her back up and down as she sobbed into his chest. The water droplets were now raining down on both of them. Hermione could feel Ron's body shaking and she realized that he too had started crying into her hair, allowing himself to let go in front of her. 

Hermione clutched the shirt on his back drawing him closer into her. They embraced each other like that for what seemed like minutes turning into almost an hour. Never in a million years did she ever believe that she would be sitting in this position with Ron Weasley, half naked in a shower stall, as they both _cried_ of all things, but here they were. 

And in that moment, Hermione could feel her emotions shifting and her body roared alive with a different kind of hunger. Hermione lifted her head from Ron's chest, letting her hands trace the outline of his face, forcing him to look at her. 

Ron's eyes were red and blotchy, but she noticed a similar shift as his eyes darted back and forth from her eyes to her lips. They were both breathing heavily, watching the water droplets fall from each others' noses. Time stood still for several moments. 

Then their lips crashed together simultaneously. Hermione whimpered immediately, raking her hands into Ron's locks and opening her mouth to allow his tongue to thrust inside deeply. "Gods, _Hermione_ …" 

Hermione was satisfied by Ron's guttural moans as she climbed into his lap so that she was now straddling him. Her wet curls that were once stuck to her back were now falling clumsily in front of her face. Ron reached up to brush the curls back and held them in place as he continued moving his lips with hers passionately. Hermione's towel had ridden up towards her hips dangerously close to revealing almost _everything_. 

Ron's hands started to travel lower, grazing her bare arms, until they finally rested on her hips, toying with the ends of the thin white material. He pressed her hips downward and Hermione became increasingly aware of Ron's growing erection. Although her wet, hot center was not yet visible due to her towel, it was completely open and she gasped at the direct contact of her naked clit meeting the coarseness of Ron's trousers. 

" _Bloody fucking hell_ ," Ron growled as he bit down hard on Hermione's lip. She let out a slight yelp in response. He was now bunching the bottom of her towel up with his hands and Hermione was well aware that he was likely fighting the urge to rip the towel away from her body completely. 

_Well this is hardly fair_ , Hermione thought to herself and gathered up the courage to swipe her hands underneath Ron's shirt, relishing the feel of his bare chest. Ron met her eyes and she silently asked for permission. In one swift motion, he helped her pull his sticky shirt over his head and discard it off to the side. The lips fused together as Hermione explored Ron's freckled chest. Although the feeling of her hands on his bare skin was unfamiliar, it still felt incredibly natural and almost as if their bodies were meant to meld together. 

Ron was doing some experimenting of his own. His hands had snuck underneath her towel and his fingers were now lightly stroking her stomach, his knuckles grazing the underside of her boobs. Hermione arched her back, closing her eyes as she began to grind the lower half of her body against Ron's in pleasure. 

Her hands were moving rapidly now and she hastily unbuttoned Ron's trousers, grunting as she attempted to pull them down. Ron rewarded her with a chuckle against her lips as she struggled to move his pants over his bum, so he reached down and peeled them off himself in a matter of seconds. 

The layers of clothing between them were stripped away, leaving Ron clad in just his boxer shorts and Hermione with a _very_ loose towel around her chest. 

The physical aspects of their relationship were moving very fast and Hermione was well aware as to where this was leading and how they were both likely to experience their first shags on the floor of a shower stall in the girls' bathroom. But it didn't have to make complete sense to feel _right._ She was with the right person, that she was sure of. 

Hermione broke away from Ron's lips breathlessly, watching his lustful gaze fall on her hands as she slowly released the towel from her chest. The towel fell in a crumpled heap on the hard floor and Ron gaped openly at Hermione's nakedness. If she weren't so turned on, she might have giggled at Ron's eyes ogling her as he raked them up and down her body. 

" _Wow…_ " He muttered as he reached a hand out to cup her breast firmly. Hermione hummed at the direct contact, his finger teasing her taught, pink nipple. 

Ron pulled her close so that her breasts were flush against his own chest. His hands scratched the skin of her back and his lips rested close to her ear. "We can't go back after this…" He groaned. She knew exactly what he was saying. _We can never go back to being just friends._

"Oh," she sighed, "I never want to go back." 

That was all it took and Ron's lips collided against hers once more, shifting his weight slightly so that he could peel away the final layer of his clothing that separated them. 

His erection sprung up out of his boxers and Hermione pushed her wet folds against the length of him. Ron growled and pressed his lips against her neck, biting and nipping her skin until it turned red. 

" _Please Ron, I need you…"_ Hermione whimpered. She reached a hand down to grasp the length of him and angle the tip up against her folds. 

" _Contraception…_ " He murmured, blindly reaching for his wand as he quickly cast the appropriate charm towards Hermione's stomach until it glowed. 

Once Ron had dropped his wand, he took Hermione's face into his hands yet again. His forehead pressed against hers as they stared lovingly at each other for a beat, allowing themselves to sense the water cascading around them. Ron's hands were shaking and Hermione shivered in response, both appreciating the intimacy between them, despite feeling overwhelmingly nervous to take the next step. 

Hermione lifted her hips up to position herself, eyes remaining locked with Ron's. His thumb raked over her mouth and pulled her bottom lip back gently. Hermione pursed her lips closed to place a small kiss on the tip of Ron's fingers. Ron's eyes clouded over lustfully and he removed his hands from her lips to squeeze her hips. They were ready. 

Hermione gently lowered herself down onto Ron's cock, feeling him stretch her completely. She paused about halfway in to catch her breath, as she felt his hardness pulsing within her. " _Oh my god…_ " She panted. 

" _If you want to stop…"_ Ron urged.

" _No,"_ Hermione confirmed, "Never." She pushed downward as he slid fully into her, which elicited a deep groan from Ron's mouth. 

"Holy shit!" Ron cursed. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her body in closer, allowing his cock to push in even deeper. 

"I need to move now," Hermione moaned and she started to lift her hips up and down slowly, effectively breaking through her barrier as the experience became more and more pleasurable. 

The water trickled around their bodies and their skin slid sloppily against each other. Hermione kissed Ron deeply, now bouncing up and down in his lap at a faster pace. His hands moved to squeeze her buttocks as he bucked his hips upward to meet her rhythm. The experience was chaotic if there was a word for it, but it was _theirs._

"More. More. _More_!" Hermione repeated over and over, not getting enough of his cock sinking into her again and again. 

All of the hurt and confusion from over the years had melted away and they were finally joined as one. 

"Oh, God, that's it...I'm…" Ron choked out. He slammed his hips into hers a few more times before he came, shooting his load into her with one final thrust. 

Hermione parted her lips, completely turned on from watching Ron come inside her and it only took a few additional thrusts of her own to reach completion. Hermione's body sagged against his as they both attempted to steady their breathing. 

Hermione's head fell to Ron's shoulder and his arms wrapped instinctively around the middle of her body to pull her in for a tight hug. Their centers were still joined and neither were concerned with changing that fact. 

"I love you, Hermione," Ron mumbled into her ear after several minutes. 

Hermione lifted her head to meet his blurry eyes, filled with tears. 

"Oh, I love you too, so _so_ much," Hermione cried out, fusing their lips together for a sensual kiss. 

When they pulled back, Ron grinned at her. "I was always hoping you did."

Together, they would heal.


End file.
